Terrorbyte
|price = $1,375,000 - $3,459,500 (Warstock Cache & Carry) |makeyear = |swankness = |dashtype = |inttxd = |carcols = |wheeltype = |flags = |modelname = |handlingname = |textlabelname = |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = |roadspawnfreq = |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Benefactor Terrorbyte is an expedition truck to be featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the continuation of the After Hours update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Terrorbyte is a large command truck based on the , except that the turning lights were replaced by the main headlights and moved to the bumper, where the secondary lights are. The Terrorbyte is similar to the Brickade featured in the Further Adventures in Finance and Felony update, having a large module in the back and an access door in the passenger side. However, the box is fully enclosed and carries two spare tires in the rear end, as well as two camera devices in the roof and the rear end, between the spare tires. A large missile battery is fitted in the back, which is seemingly hidden within the rear module. The rear module has an interior that is composed of a medium-sized command station, fitted with a touch screen, various electronic devices and other assets the player can purchase. There is a door on the front that leads to the cabin and the side door to exit from the truck. If a vehicle workshop is installed, a small platform should allow room for the Oppressor Mk II. Another compartment door in the rear module would theorically allow access and exit for the aforementioned vehicle. Paige Harris claims she built and designed the Terrorbyte’s interior herself, although it is unknown what vehicle was used before Paige converted it into a mobile nerve center. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' GTA Online Overview Functionality The Terrorbyte serves as a operation hub for all 8 business types; Vehicle Cargo, Special Cargo, Businesses (Weed, Cocaine, Meth, Counterfeit Cash), Supplies and Air Freight Cargo, alongside upcoming Client Jobs. They can be accessed and triggered on the touchscreen tablet within the truck module. A Turret station provides access to the multi-lock missile battery, which offers defensive capabilities and can lock on five different targets at once. The Drone station provides access for a surveillance drone in an area within the truck, which can shock targets with its stun gun or explode on them with the self-destruct sequence. The drone will be deactivated when it is out of the signal radius. The Weapon Workshop gives the same functionality as the ones from the Mobile Operations Center and the Avenger (plane). The truck's Specialized Workshop allows for the Oppressor Mk II to be upgraded. Customizations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Terrorbyte's minimum base cost is $1,375,000 and for every non-default aspect, its price will be increased. The player can modify the vehicle options at any time by re-visiting Warstock Cache & Carry and re-specifying the customization options, but will not receive any credit for previously paid for options. Other exterior modifications can be performed at the Nightclub's garage. Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Terrorbyte can only be modified inside a Nightclub garage. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchase from Warstock Cache & Carry for a starting price of $1,375,000. Trivia *The name, Terrorbyte, is obviously a play on words of the digital storage unit, Terrabyte. Glitches *Some Resupply Missions used inside the Terrorbyte would not properly start when confirming the selection of doing a Resupply Run. See Also *MTL Brickade - A heavy-duty cargo truck with similar shape and performance. Vehicles with similar features and functionality: *Mobile Operations Center - Trailer. *Mammoth Avenger - Tilt-rotor aircraft. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA V Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V Category:Trucks Category:Armored Vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Benefactor Category:Commercial Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: After Hours Category:Event Vehicles in GTA Online